


Rogue Dinner

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chinese Food, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: All the Rogues wanted was Chinese food, but instead they get to play vigilantes.





	Rogue Dinner

All the rogues wanted was a nice evening in with some Chinese food and the latest episodes of their favorite shows, but of course nice relaxing days never happen in Central City.

“Who the fuck robs a Chinese restaurant?” Mark mutters as the intruders storm in ordering everyone on the ground.

“Idiots, that's who,” Mick mutters looking at Len for what they should do. Len is about to tell them to just let them rob the place when one of the masked men pulls out something that looks like a poor bargain basement version of Len's cold gun.

“What the,” Len growls.

“That's right ladies and gentlemen, we're the Rogues, so don't try anything funny,” the one waving the cold gun around says as each of the others pulls out horrible looking versions of the Rogues gear.

“Well boss?” Mick asks.

“They're dead idiots,” Len says knowing that his Rogues know better than to kill anyone. 

“Sammy get Axel and Hartley out of here,” Len says.

“What!” Axel hisses.

“Ax, you broke your arm testing Hartley's latest attempt at inventing and Hart doesn't have his gloves because you got peanut butter on them. There is no way you two are going to fight,” Len says.

“Can we at least watch from the mirror?” Axel asks pouting.

“Come on boss, I'll keep an eye on 'em,” Sam says ruffling their hair making both men glare at him.

“Fine, but they stay in the mirror,” Len says and Sam pulls the couple into the mirror above them.

“That's right everyone I'm Leonard Snart. Just stay calm, cool and collected and no one will get hurt,” the fake says.

“That pun is as bad as that gun...hey that rhymes. Maybe I should start talking in rhymes,” Len says powering up his cold gun making the wannabe whirl around slipping on some toy cars James had thrown around his feet.

"If you start talking in rhymes I am never having sex with you again," Mick says.

"Oh you don't mean that. Twenty years of being together and you haven't been able to refuse me anything," Len says before turning his attention back to the wannabe Cold.

“W...hey look man...we were just  
.. I.. we didn't mean no disrespect,” the fake says holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Now see they say imitation is the highest form of flattery but it can also be considered an insult. So the question is, which is this,” Len says as his Rogues round up and disarm the other fakes.

“Flattery, I swear!” Counterfeit Cold says.

“Now see I don't believe that, but I'm in a forgiving mood. Obviously you must not be very skilled if you're robbing a Chinese restaurant especially the Rogues favorite Chinese restaurant. So, give the money back and we'll let you leave,” Len says.

“Hey why do we have to give up our earnings,” fake golden glider says.

“Well, Iron Pyrite glider, this happens to be our favorite restaurant. If you rob it then it'll go out of business and it took us forever to find a Chinese restaurant we could all enjoy and I don't feel like trying to find a new one,” Len says as mark takes the money and hands it back to the owner.

Len watches the fakes leave and then nods at James who throws something at them and they find themselves stuck in a bubblegum trap.

“Hey you said we could leave!” Counterfeit Cold says.

“And you did. You left the store, have fun with the cops. Oh and for your future endeavors, don't pretend to be me again, I'm going to have the captain cold persona trademarked,” Len says and the Rogues leave as they hear sirens approaching.

The next morning Len receives a delivery from the Chinese restaurant with a certificate for a free order per month for the next four years, which Len estimates will be the same amount of time the fakers will be in iron heights.


End file.
